La persona que yo amé
by Sheyla Ryddle
Summary: Shion el patriarca a vivido mas de 200 años en este fic y la pregunta de sus santos dorados es que si nunca se ha enamorado. Una aclaración en este fic: Dohko no es el maestro de los 5 picos que entrena a Shiryu y Sunrise.
1. Chapter 1

**La persona que yo amé.**

Prólogo.

Era nuestro tiempo y el día era preciso bastante asoleado y los pajaritos cantaban en las copas de los árboles y en una casa abandonada que se encontraba a espaldas del santuario iba caminado por los pasillos un joven de soberbia hermosura, de tez muy blanca, sumamente alto, de cabello largos alimonados y alborotados. Dos preciosos puntos violetas sustituían a sus cejas con un buen desempeño y coronaban sus ojos rosados.

Caminaba con gran pesadez y no se debía a la pesada túnica que utilizaba si no a una gran tristeza que lo invadió sus pasos hacían eco en los pasillo silenciosos y así y llegó hasta una habitación en el segundo piso, la abrió y encendió la vela que traía consigo y alumbró la estancia

El espectáculo que se mostró dentro de la habitación era por no decir terrible pero no se encuentra otra palabra... la cama estaba desarreglada y con un gran rastro de sangre al igual que las cobijas y el piso, incluso ese liquido rojizo había salpicado las paredes...Apretó los puños con furia y pasó dentro de la habitación y guardo varias cosas en una maleta.

De pronto reparo en la pequeña caja de madera que estaba sobre el buró, la toma y levemente acarició la tapa.

-"Hubiera deseado tanto que al abrir esta habitación te hubieses arrojado a mis brazos como hacías, cuando podía estar contigo... Sí tan sólo esa noche te hubiese escuchado, seguirías aquí" -dos gruesas lágrimas se desprendieron de sus ojos, pero luego, poniéndose de pie salió de la habitación y luego de la casa.

Shion se alejó de la casa y entonces se le acercó un hombre con casco.

-¿Procedemos Sr.? -le preguntó.

-Sí-respondió tristemente -háganlo.

Se acercaron máquinas pesadas de construcción a la casa y comenzaron a derrumbarla y mientras que cada piedra caía, a sus ojos rosados acudían las lágrimas. Cada piedra se llevaba un pedazo de su alma y corazón.

Seguía observando, como ésta se seguía cayendo en pedazos y las piedras hacían ruido al chocar contra el suelo. Abrazó contra su pecho la pequeña caja de madera.

-Sr. ¿está completamente seguro de que eso ya era lo único que quería sacar de la casa?

-Si, respondió Shion-. aparte en esta caja se encuentra lo más preciado para mi y ya nada más me importa

-acarició levemente la tapa del cofre. Dio un suspiro y cerró los ojos, recordaba cosas de aquella casa y puede ser que eran sumamente tristes porque de nuevo una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, pero también podrían ser alegres ya que sonrió levemente.

De pronto de sus labios brotó una palabra que los otros hombres no alcanzaron a escuchar, pero que le hizo soltar, más lágrimas Las cuales se retiró con la manga del traje patriarcal y se puso a pensar que hubiese preferido mil veces estar ya con esa persona que tener la vida eterna.

-"Eso es lo único que odio de ti Atena, que me separaras para siempre de la persona que yo amé" –ahora se giró a ver a los hombres de la constructora -Bien -habló nuevamente -. Será mejor que me vuelva al santuario (éste estaba a espaldas de él).

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo 1**

-¡Sr! -dijo Mu al verlo.

-Hola Mu -lo saludó sonriendo ligeramente puesto que no estaba de muy buen humor.

Mu reparó en las cosas que traía consigo, pero principalmente en la caja de madera.

-Sr. ¿Qué trae en esa caja? -le preguntó.

-Es uno de mis tesoros más preciados -respondió.

-¿Puedo verlo? .preguntó de nuevo.

-Ah, lo siento mucho Mu, pero como es tan preciado para mi, es secreto.

Que le dijera que era un secreto ya no era ningún misterio; Shion era la persona más misteriosa que había en todo el Santuario y alrededores hasta ahora, y entre sus misterios se encerraba el por qué no había nadie en el templo de libra y quizás el más importante de todos era que si alguna vez se había enamorado.

Quizás esos dos eran sus más grandes misterios, ahora aunados a una caja de madera.

Y sobre todo cuando le preguntaban a Shion sobre quien ocuparía la armadura dorada de libra, él cambiaba de inmediato de tema, era como si no le gustase hablar de ello. Cosa que hizo pensar a todos los caballeros que tenía bajo su mando que era muy probable que el caballero de libra hizo algo indigno y esa armadura ya no protegería más a Atena.

Pero esa no era la verdad puesto que cuando Shion llegó a la casa de libra, se acercó a la caja dorada, sacó una rosa roja de entre sus ropas y besándola ligeramente, la depositó suavemente sobre la tapa de la caja.

La caja descansaba sobre un pedestal de piedra y a su alrededor habían otras rosas rojas bellamente disecadas y que desprendían un agradable aroma y Shion por su parte les había prohibido a todos sus caballeros entrar en la cámara de la armadura inexplicablemente.

Luego, depositó en el suelo y frente a la caja de la armadura, el pequeño cofre de madera, para continuación él hincarse frente y apoyar la frente en la caja de la armadura.

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a murmurar algo, al parecer una oración y las lágrimas que se comenzaron a desprenderse de sus ojos, le recorrieron las mejillas.

Ese comportamiento se repetía día tras día, aunque cuando Shion salía de la casa de libra, salía como si jamás hubiese llorado frente a la armadura dorada; pero aún así los caballeros pensaban erróneamente que si el caballero dorado de libra había cometido algo indebido ¿por qué el patriarca se tardaba en salir? quizás purificaba la armadura y eso era un trabajo arduo.

Pero aquel día en que Shion había recogido el cofre de madera, llegó a su habitación y sentándose en la cama abrió con mucho cuidado la tapa del cofrecillo, del cual comenzó a salir una música muy suave (n/a autor desconozco de que tiempo son las cajas musicales, pero Shion le había regalado a Dohko una, después de todo esto es un fic), luego extrajo de el una cadena de oro blanco con una "D" y dos anillos incrustados en ésta.

Cerró el puño en torno a esos cuatro objetos y los besó, para luego colocarse la cadena alrededor del cuello y esconder ésta junto a las tres reliquias que tenía, dentro de la gorguera de su túnica.

Finalmente volvío a sus actividades como sumo pontífice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Baby Hades:** Mil gracias por tu review y que nick tan tierno tienes jaja.

Aquí podrás leer los capítulos 2y3

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 2**

Al día siguiente todos los santos dorados y el patriarca se sentaron a desayunar de costumbre huevos con tocino (Shion no les cambiaba el menú)

-Que bonita cadena Sr. -esta se asomaba un poco por la gorguera y él que alabo el objeto fue Milo.

Shion alzó la vista y vio fijamente al caballero del escorpión y a lado de él estaba una silla desocupada que era justamente donde debería estar sentado el caballero dorado de Libra.

-Te lo agradezco -le dijo y Milo agachó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

-¿Y que dije trae la cadena Sr.? -ahora le preguntó Afrodita.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo decírselos, aparte es muy importante para mi lo que esta cadena trae -fue todo lo que respondió.

-"Siempre se anda con misterios" -pensó Mu para sí mismo. Afrodita hizo un gesto de ni modo y continuó con su desayuno.

-¿Qué harán para el 14 de febrero? les preguntó el patriarca de repente, pero como que no queriendo.

-Pues lo de siempre Sr. –dijo Aldebarán con tono de aburrido, Ojalá suceda algo especial para que se pueda disfrutar y recordar aquel día.

El día de campo, el baile y ya después veremos, pero es muy seguro que en la noche hayan fuegos artificiales –respondió Milo.

-Tú y tus fuegos artificiales -se quejó Camus con Milo.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un quisquilloso rematado Camus o ¿Es que les tienes miedo? -Milo rió de buena gana y el caballero de Acuario le dio la espalda.

-¿Y usted Sr.? ¿Ahora si invitará a alguien ese día? -Ante la pregunta de Aioros (él está vivo en esta historia), Shion bajó la cabeza.

-No -fue su respuesta y ya sin decir nada continuaron desayunando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos horas después, los 12 estaban entrenando (El 12 es Kanon).Shaka, el caballero dorado de Virgo estaba meditando, cuando vio que los otros caballeros rodaban a Mu, él cual abría una carta.

-¿Qué dice? -quiso saber Death_ mask.-Es del antiguo patriarca -se dispuso a leerla.

_Muy honorables caballeros de Oro: "Agradezco enormemente sus intenciones hacia con Shion de querer saber si él ha amado a alguien o no, la respuesta es sí, pero les agradecería de ante mano que no le preguntasen nada a él. No quisiera que una vieja herida se hiciera más profunda al hacerle recordar aquello, pero, si ustedes insisten en saber la historia, yo mismo se las contare este sábado.. si deciden venir nos veremos en los 5 picos de China cerca de la cascada de Rozan...Saludos Del Antiguo patriarca"_

_PD: procuren que no se entere del porque de su visita hacia mi persona, le pediré a Shunrei que haga ricos bocadillos_

Mu guardó la carta y dio un suspiro.

-Por supuesto que iremos -dijo Aioria.

-¿El sábado? -preguntó Shura.-Sí -confirmó Mu -¿Acaso tienes algo que hacer?- No ¿Pero crees que el patriarca nos dejará salir a todos el sábado? -Eso le sonará extraño y por nuestra parte no podemos decirle: "Sr. ¿Nos dejaría ir todos el sábado a los 5 picos de China?, queremos visitar al antiguo patriarca".

Sin que ellos se fijaran Shion avanzaba hacia ellos por el verde pasto y había escuchado la pregunta de Shura (lo de la carta no lo escuchó)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 3**

-¿Y por qué no los dejaría ir? -oyeron de repente y vieron a Shion detrás de ellos sábado tengo asuntos que arreglar y es probable que regrese el domingo hasta medio día, aunque realmente no lo sé.

-¿Entonces si podemos ir? -preguntó Milo esperanzado.

-Claro, y ahí me lo saludan, especialmente a su alumnos Shiryu y Shunrei (ya dije que en esta historia Dohko no era el que vivía en los 5 picos, por lo tanto no fueron sus alumnos ni el dragón ni Shunrei).

Después de eso los santos Dorados y Kanon volvieron a retomar su entrenamiento hasta la hora de cenar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaron dos días y llegó el viernes, los caballeros dorados estaban emocionados puesto que por fin mañana sabrían si Shion se había enamorado alguna vez o no.

Shion estaba en su cámara arreglando unos papeles y se hallaba inclinado frente a su escritorio leyendo algunos informes. Kiki, el pequeño alumno de Mu le ayudaba a poner todo en orden, cuando de pronto, el collar que traía Shion se deslizó fue de su túnica, aunque no se soltó de su cuello y le permitió a Kiki ver antes que a nadie, lo que pendía de la cadena, pero sabiendo que vio quizás algo prohibido se hizo el que no vio nada y siguió acomodando las cosas y Shion sin saber que Kiki ya había visto que traía la cadena en sí, la volvió a ocultar, no sin antes besarle nuevamente.

3 horas después terminaron de acomodar todo y Kiki salió a reunirse con Mu y lo vio junto a los demás santos dorados.

-Sr Mu -se acercó a él.

-¿Qué ocurre Kiki? .le preguntó.

-Que yo este... descubrí que dije tiene la cadena de Shion -ante eso todos se le acercaron.

-¿Y que cosa es? -preguntó Milo.

-Pues -volteó a todos lados para ver si Shion no venía -: Es un "D" y dos anillos, al parecer uno de compromiso y otro de matrimonio y el de matrimonio se parece mucho al que él usa en el anular de su mano izquierda.

-Vaya -Shura se masajeó la barbilla-. Eso quiere decir que es probable que Shion no sólo se enamoró, sino que también contrajo matrimonio con aquella persona.

-Sí, y la letra debe ser la inicial de su nombre -Aioria se cruzó de brazos.

-Y pienso que realmente sí habrá querido a esa persona un buen, puesto que cerró el puño entorno a la cadena y la besó de una manera especial.

-¿Cómo se habrá llamado su pareja? -Milo se quedó pensativo -¿Daniel, David?

-¿Donatello? -dijo Afrodita de Piscis.

-¿Dionisio? Mmm no -Aioria se puso a pasear por el lugar.

-¿Damían, Dino? Mmm -todos se quebraban el coco y así siguieron hasta el sábado.

-¿Cómo demonios se llamaría? ya dijimos muchos nombres con la D.

-Y así seguían hasta llegar a la casita del antiguo patriarca y con agrado vieron a Atena, Seiya, Ikkie. Shun y Hyoga también ahí.

-Por lo visto todos quieren oír la historia...Hola Shiryu -lo saludó Mu.

-Hola -venía con una charola de tazas de té.

-No forzosamente tuvo que haber sido un Chico, a ver nombres de chicas.

-Eh ¿Diana? (Asi me llamo yo, mucho gusto) -dijo Death_ Mask.

-¿Què Hacen? -preguntó Seiya.

-Lo que sucede es que Shion tienen un collar donde tiene la letra "D" y puede que sea la letra inicial del nombre de la persona que fue su pareja y al aparecer con ella contrajo matrimonio.

¿Daniela?

¿Dona?

¿Danilo?

¿Dalila?

¿Dulce?

-Dohko -oyeron de repente decir y giraron la cabeza y vieron al antiguo patriarca acercarse a ellos.

-¿Dohko? -preguntó Shaka y el antiguo patriarca se sentó frente a ellos.

-Sí, se llamaba Dohko y él fue el caballero Dorado de Libra -ante eso todos se quedaron con la boca abierta y el patriarca se prestó a platicarles la historia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

Baby hades: claro que no es molestia varios de estos capítulos ya los tengo en compu jaja.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**capítulo 4**

**(Aquí empieza la historia en sí jaja)**

Corría el año de 1700 y tantos, Shion era nuevo en el Santuario y se hallaba en una sala circular que se encontraba en la cámara del patriarca y dentro de esa sala también estaban otros 10 muchachos, los cuales al ver a Shion le sonrieron y éste devolvió el saludo con un gesto de la cabeza.

El patriarca hizo su aparición.

-Bien Shion, me alegro de que te hayas presentado a los entrenamientos para convertirte en el santo dorado de Aries- el patriarca comenzó a hablar -. En este sobre, -se lo extendió y Shion lo tomó -encontrarás tus instrucciones y tu horario -Shion volvió a asentir.

-Sí, Sr. -dijo -. No se preocupe, cumpliré con todo lo que está aquí -. El patriarca asintió y se le podría ver que sonreía a no ser por la máscara que cubría su rostro.

-Pues andando, estos 10 muchachos son los otros aspirantes a las armaduras doradas, ellos te mostrarán tu dormitorio y te escoltarán hasta las aulas de clases -Shion hizo una leve inclinación y salió seguido de los demás.

-Primero pasaremos por las habitaciones y lo haremos de atrás para adelante -le informó el aspirante a caballero de Tauro -. Bien, ésta es la de Anuar de Piscis, Fray de Acuario, Kurt de Capricornio, Luan de Sagitario, Emir de Escorpión -. ) Todos al ser presentados lo saludaban) -. Mmm Dohko de Libra -A diferencia de las anteriores, ésta la abrió -Dohkito, ya tenemos compañero para al armadura de Aries, salúdalo.

Shion vio a alguien acostado en la cama y cubrirse más con las cobijas.

-¡No quiero! -respondió.

-Dohkito -dijo Emir al escucharlo.

-¡Váyanse! -les dijo y el aspirante de Tauro dio un suspiro.

-Te veremos después.

-Dohko ¿No has abierto las cartas que tu familia te has estado enviando? -Anuar pasó a la habitación y vio unas cartas aún selladas - y por lo que veo tampoco has comido, si sigues así, te vas a enfermar.

-No me importa, ya nada me importa. -le dijo y Shion alcanzó a oír que aquella voz era triste

-Bien, hasta luego -cerraron la puerta y siguieron su camino.

-Que genio -dijo Shion con una sonrisa.

-Antes no era así... Dohkito era la alegría del santuario, hasta que un vil desgraciado jugó con él... Decía que lo amaba y el pobrecito se lo creyó. Pero finalmente lo que ese fulano quería era propasarse con el y un día casi lo logra, pero gracias a los dioses a pesar de que logró manosearlo y lastimarlo por algunas partes del cuerpo, no logró su cometido al 100%... Aunque lo que pasó después de eso nunca lo olvidaremos.

-Pobrecito Dohkito, llegó hecho un mar de lágrimas y cayó desde entonces en una gran depresión y así sigue hasta ahora -habló Luan.

Mientras ellos hablaban seguían avanzando.

-Ya veo, por eso yo creo que enamorarse es algo tonto y que te hace perder el tiempo y que sólo debemos de avocarnos al estudio y a conseguir nuestras armaduras.

-¿Eso crees Shion? Bueno, deberían de juntarse, harían buenas migas "Claro si es que Dohkito algún día vuelve a pararse de la cama", él tampoco ya cree en el amor.

-Y hace bien como ya dije, yo jamás voy a enamorarme.

Pero como todo lo que es nuevo llama la atención aunque sea un poco... Dohko después de tantos días, se puso de pie y abrió un poco la puerta de su habitación y asomó la cabecita de lado, para ver al nuevo chico.

Éste era sumamente alto y pudo ver que su tez era muy blanca por la mano que tenía a un costado, su cabello era largo y alborotado, de un verde Limón.

Shion por su parte se sintió observado y se giró a ver quien lo veía.

El ariano de pronto entró en shock y sintió que el suelo se le movía cuando sus ojos rosas se encontraron con unos ojos verdes jade, grandes y bonitos. Que pronto le harían cambiar sus ideas frente a los enamoramientos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 5**

Ambos se vieron fijamente, los ojos de Dohko estaban un poco rojitos por el llanto, pero aún así se les notaba su hermoso color verde y Shion por su parte sentía la boca seca y el corazón en la garganta.

Dohko sin saber porque salió de su habitación y se quedó parado a un lado de su puerta, Shion pudo observar que era moreno, menudito, delgado y de cabellos cobrizos, un poco cortos y alborotados. En fin una combinación perfecta.

Shion incluso comenzó a sentir choques eléctricos dentro de sí; también que un millón de mariposas revoloteaban dentro de su estómago y que flotaba en las nubes, incluso todo en su alrededor se borró y comenzó para él nada a existir y que valiera la pena a excepción del precioso moreno de ojos verdes que lo observaba.

Incluso le pareció que la voz de Eros (dios del amor) le decía:

"Tú Shion, aspirante a la armadura dorada de Aries, que decías que jamás ibas a enamorarte. He aquí a tu pareja"

Shion volvió a fijarse en Dohko y noto que sus ojos verdes eran sumamente puros, dulces y tiernos.

-Hola -Shion lo saludó pero sólo moviendo los labios y sin sonido alguno y Dohko sólo movió poquito los dedos de la mano derecha como si lo saludara.

Dohko luego se volvió a meter a su habitación y Shion se fue a alcanzar a los demás.

-¿Por qué te atrasaste? -le preguntó Emir.

-Por nada, creí ver algo...Bien, sigamos adelante.

-Bien, ésta es la habitación de Lumen de Virgo; la de Roy de Leo; Anubis de Cáncer; Lete de Géminis y su hermano Lot. Ésta es la mía y soy Diego de Tauro y ésta será la tuya

(para las dudas asi están distribuidas las habitaciones)

2 piso: Piscis, Acuario, Capricornio, Sagitario, Escorpión Libra  
1 piso: Virgo, Leo Cáncer Géminis Tauro Aries

Planta baja, la cocina, estudio, las regaderas, sala, comedor y el patio. y en otro edificio que se veía más allá estaban las aulas de aprendizaje, rodeadas de un hermoso jardín

-La habitación que ésta arriba de la tuya es la de Dohko, pero no te preocupes, aunque últimamente se la pasa llorando, no lo oyes-. ante el nombre de Dohko, el corazón de Shion dio un vuelco. En lo que ese nombre y su dueño comenzaban a ocupar su mente y su espacio por completo.

-Bien -dijo ahora Anubis -. te esperaremos afuera para que te alistes y vayamos a clases.

-Sí -Shion se metió en la habitación y por un impulso se asomó a la ventana y vio hacia arriba... Dohko estaba subido en el alfeizar de una de las ventanas de su habitación he intentaba colgar en la ventana un muñequito para que se moviera con el aire, peor cuando terminó de colgarlo e iba a volver a su habitación trastabilló lo cual lo hizo perder el equilibro y que estuviera a punto de impactarse contra el duro suelo de piedra con su caída -¡Dohko! -dijo Shion al ver que caía desde el segundo piso y rápidamente se tele trasportó la planta baja, donde finalmente Dohko le cayó encima y ambos por suerte cayeron en el pasto.

-Ayy, Auch -dijo el chinito y se puso de pie sobándose el codo, Luego volteó atrás y vio a Shion sacudirse la ropa y se dio cuenta de que había caído sobre él- Ayy, lo siento ¿estás bien? -ante los oídos de Shion es voz sonó dulce y Dohko se veía tierno con la carita y mirada preocupada.

-Sí, no te apures -le dijo.

-¡Dohko! Vieron venir corriendo a una muchacha con el cabello hasta los hombros.

-Srita Shasha-dijo el moreno.

-¿Quién es ella? -le preguntó Shion

-La Srita Shasha. Ella es la reencarnación de Atena en esta era -Cuando la muchacha se acercó ambos se inclinaron frente a ella.

-Dohko ¿por qué te aventaste? -le preguntó.

-No lo hice Srita. estaba colgando mi muñequito –lo señaló pero me resbale y caí encima del chico nuevo.

-Me llamó Shion -le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ahh -le dijo, pero a pesar de que se veía tierno aún se notaba triste.

-Pues ten cuidado a la próxima vez -le pidió Shasha.

-Sí -le respondió y ella se retiró.

-¿No te lastimé? -ahora le preguntó a Shion.

- Lo importante es que Tú -El "tú" lo remarcó -. No te hayas lastimado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por lo mientras fuera de la habitación de Shion.

-Pues bueno, Shion ya se tardó y las clases empiezan en 15 minutos -Diego abrió la puerta y no lo vio -¿dónde andará?, en el medio baño no, porque la puerta está abierta -Se asomó por la ventana -¡Dohko!

-¿Dohko? -preguntó Emir y todos se asomaron por la ventana -¡Dohkito, has salido!

Todos bajaron y en ese lapso Shion platicaba con Dohko y se entero de porque estaba triste.

-¿Sabes? Ése idiota no merece tus lágrimas -ante esas palabras Dohko bajó al cabeza.

-Es que me duele y me duele mucho -le respondió y unas cuantas lágrimas le recorrieron las mejillas.

Shion ante eso le alzó la cara.

-¿Sabes que tienes unos ojos muy bonitos? y una carita tan hermosa que no vale la pena que se tiña de lágrimas -le pasó el pulgar por las mejillas y le quitó las lágrimas -. Y sin conocerte más sé que eres maravilloso y que ese idiota no te supo valorar... Dohko, créeme que eres alguien que vale mucho la pena.

-Yo... -dijo y vio acercarse a los demás.

-¿Vas a venir con nosotros a clases, Dohkito? -preguntó emir.

-¡No, no quiero! -ante eso se fue corriendo y al parecer subió a su habitación la cual cerró de un portazo.

Bueno, Bien Shion, ya es un poco tarde así que ya vamos a clases -Shion asintió y los siguió hasta el edificio de aulas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Baby Hades**: Pues hace mucho que realmente no posteaba en fanfiction, la ultima historia que había subido hace años y fue justamente la de "el amor todo lo puede" de harry potter y este año empece de nuevo, con las de las Tortugas ninjas y de repente me dije y por que no traer también a este foro la de "La persona que yo amé" de Saint seiya y por eso esta aquí, y ahora traere otra que se llama la cabaña jaja. También un Shion x Dohko.

Y cuando encuentre lso cuadernos continuaré las otras jaja.

Y veo que eres de México al igual que yo jaja, vivo en Morelos.

Antes que lo olvide: Gracias por decir que mis historias son buenas jaja.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 6**

Cuando terminaron las clases a las 6 de la tarde (aunque a las dos comían), para ese entonces y a pesar de que fue el primer día que lo conoció, Shion ya no podía alejara a Dohko de su mente, es más, quería verlo de nuevo.

-Diablos, sin darme cuenta se me cayó algo en las habitaciones de allá arriba, al rato los veo -los demás le creyeron y Shion subió.

Shion llegó hasta la habitación de Dohko y llamó a la puerta, pero al no obtener respuesta, la abrió y lo vio de nuevo tapadito en la cama hasta la cabeza, Dohko se destapó un poquito.

-¿Shion? -le dijo.

-Hola pequeño -lo saludó -¿No quieres salir un ratito?.

-No -dijo y se tapó con las cobijas.

-Bueno -Shion se acercó a la cama -entonces veamos -se sentó en la silla que estaba a lado de la cama -. OK sé que te sonará infantil pero ¿No quieres que te cuente un cuento? -Al no obtener respuesta Shion se prestó a contárselo

(n/a es el de Hansel y Gretel, no sé en que año salio pero este es un fic y aparte o había escrito en mi cuaderno, pero como me da hueva mejor lo copio de Internet Jeje el cuento lo pongo en cursiva y negrita por si quieren brincarlo y con la letra normal es el fic)

_**Allá a lo lejos, en una choza próxima al bosque vivía un leñador con su esposa y sus dos hijos: Hansel y Gretel. El hombre era muy pobre. Tanto, que aún en las épocas en que ganaba más dinero apenas si alcanzaba para comer. Pero un buen día no les quedó ni una moneda para comprar comida ni un poquito de harina para hacer pan. **_

_**"Nuestros hijos morirán de hambre", se lamentó el pobre esa noche. **_

_**"Solo hay un remedio -dijo la mamá llorando-. Tenemos que dejarlos en el bosque, cerca del palacio del rey. Alguna persona de la corte los recogerá y cuidará". **_

_**Hansel y Gretel, que no se habían podido dormir de hambre, oyeron la conversación. Gretel se echó a llorar, pero Hansel la consoló así: "No temas. Tengo un plan para encontrar el camino de regreso. Prefiero pasar hambre aquí a vivir con lujos entre desconocidos". **_

_**Al día siguiente la mamá los despertó temprano. "Tenemos que ir al bosque a buscar frutas y huevos -les dijo-; de lo contrario, no tendremos que comer". Hansel, que había encontrado un trozo de pan duro en un rincón, se quedó un poco atrás para ir sembrando trocitos por el camino. **_

_**Cuando llegaron a un claro próximo al palacio, la mamá les pidió a los niños que descansaran mientras ella y su esposo buscaban algo para comer. Los muchachitos no tardaron en quedarse dormidos, pues habían madrugado y caminado mucho, y aprovechando eso, sus padres los dejaron. **_

Shion prosiguió su historia y al parecer Dohko no lo escuchaba, cuando de pronto el chinito se destapó, se giró a verlo y preguntó_**. **_

-¿Qué pasó con los niños?

_**Los pobres niños estaban tan cansados y débiles que durmieron sin parar hasta el día siguiente, mientras los ángeles de la guarda velaban su sueño.**_

_**Al despertar, lo primero que hizo Hansel fue buscar los trozos de pan para recorrer el camino de regreso; pero no pudo encontrar ni uno: los pájaros se los habían comido. Tanto buscar y buscar se fueron alejando del claro, y por fin comprendieron que estaban perdidos del todo. **_

_**Anduvieron y anduvieron hasta que llegaron a otro claro. A que no saben que vieron allí? Pues una casita toda hecha de galletitas y caramelos. **_

_**Los pobres chicos, que estaban muertos de hambre, corrieron a arrancar trozos de cerca y de persianas, pero en ese momento apareció una anciana. Con una sonrisa muy amable los invitó a pasar y les ofreció una espléndida comida. **_

_**Hansel y Gretel comieron hasta hartarse. Luego la viejecita les preparó la cama y los arropó cariñosamente. **_

_**Pero esa anciana que parecía tan buena era una bruja que quería hacerlos trabajar. Gretel tenía que cocinar y hacer toda la limpieza. **_

_**Para Hansel la bruja tenía otros planes: quería que tirara de su carro!. Pero el niño estaba demasiado flaco y debilucho para semejante tarea, así que decidió encerrarlo en una jaula hasta que engordara.**_

_**Se imaginan que Gretel no podía escapar y dejar a su hermanito encerrado!. **_

_**Entretanto, el niño recibía tanta comida que, aunque había pasado siempre mucha hambre, no podía terminar todo lo que le llevaba. **_

_**Como la bruja no veía más allá de su nariz, cuando se acercaba a la jaula de Hansel le pedía que sacara un dedo para saber si estaba engordando. **_

_**Hansel ya se había dado cuenta de que la mujer estaba casi ciega, así que todos los días le extendía un huesito de pollo. **_

_**"Todavía estás muy flaco -decía entonces la vieja-. Esperaré unos días más!". **_

_**Por fin, cansada de aguardar a que Hansel engordara, decidió atarlo al carro de cualquier manera. **_

_**Los niños comprendieron que había llegado el momento de escapar. **_

_**Como era día de amasar pan, la bruja había ordenado a Gretel que calentara bien el horno. **_

_**Pero la niña había oído en su casa que las brujas se convierten en polvo cuando aspiran humo de tilo, de modo que preparó un gran fuego con esa madera. **_

_**"Yo nunca he calentado un horno -dijo entonces a la bruja-. Por que no mira el fuego y me dice si esta bien?". **_

_**"Sal de ahí, pedazo de tonta! -chilló la mujer-. Yo misma lo vigilaré!". Y abrió la puerta de hierro para mirar. **_

_**En ese instante salió una bocanada de humo y la bruja se deshizo. **_

_**Solo quedaron un puñado de polvo y un manojo de llaves. Gretel recogió las llaves y corrió a liberar a su hermanito. **_

_**Antes de huir de la casa, los dos niños buscaron comida para el viaje. Pero, cual sería su sorpresa cuando encontraron montones de cofres con oro y piedras preciosas!. Recogieron todo lo que pudieron y huyeron rápidamente. **_

_**Tras mucho andar llegaron a un enorme lago y se sentaron tristes junto al agua, mirando la otra orilla. Estaba tan lejos!. **_

"_**Quieren que los cruce?", preguntó de pronto una voz entre los juncos. Era un enorme cisne blanco, que en un santiamén los dejó en la otra orilla. Y adivinen quien estaba cortando leña justamente en ese lugar?. El papá de los chicos!. **_

_**Sí, el papá que lloró de alegría al verlos sanos y salvos. Después de los abrazos y los besos, Hansel y Gretel le mostraron las riquezas que traían, y tras agradecer al cisne su oportuna ayuda, corrieron todos a reunirse con la mamá. **_

_FIN _

-Años después -Shion le puso un epílogo a la historia cuando ya ambos eran adultos, me encontré con ellos, los cuales al saber que los dulces eran mágicos y que durarían toda la vida hasta que fueran comidos, decidieron repartirlos.

"Gretel me dijo que hundiera la mano en el saco de dulces y tomará uno y que cuando encontrará una persona que comenzara a ser tan especial para mi le diera ese dulce, el cual era un chocolate –Del bolsillo de su traje sacó un chocolate – Ten" –se lo tendió y Dohko estaba sorprendido.

-¿Me estás regalando tu chocolate? –le preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí, porque estás empezando a ser muy especial para mi.

-Gracias y también por el cuento, me gusto mucho ¿me lo puedo comer?.

-Claro, es tuyo –Dohko se sentó en la cama y lo abrió, poco a poquito comenzó a saborearlo.

Shion lo observó y vio que era muy inocente y comenzó a odiar a aquel desgraciado que lo había hecho sufrir.

-Está muy rico –le dijo.

-Me alegro que te guste… Dohko ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-¿Cuál? -Dohko se giró a verlo.

-Que salgas –le dijo sin más -. Tus compañeros te extrañan mucho "Y yo quiero que estés junto a mi" –lo de comillas lo pensó.

Ante eso Dohko agachó la cabeza.

-Si salgo ¿volverás a contarme otro cuento? –ante eso Shion asintió.

-Los que quieras –le dijo.

-Gracias –Dohko guardó la envoltura en un cajón y volvió a acostarse.

-Bien, dejaré que descanses ya mañana nos veremos.

-Hasta mañana –dijo Dohko y Shion salió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 7**

A la mañana siguiente era sábado y todos a excepción de Shion y de Dohko quien aún no bajaba se peleaban en el comedor por el último trozo de tarta de melaza.

-¡Atrás, atrás! -. Decía la cocinera con las tenazas frente a ella y Shion sólo se reía de sus compañeros en lo que comía un poco de pan tostado con mermelada - ¡Yo sabré a quien darle este trozo de tarta!

-¡Ñam, ñam! -Emir intentó morder el plato.

-¡Aléjate! -le dijo la cocinera -. este plato será para...

-¡Yo, yo, yo! -dijeron todos.

-¡Mío porque yo le escupí el otro día! -dijo Lot.

-Aja sí como no, lo hice hoy para tu información -. Bien, es para... -en ese momento las puerta del comedor se abrieron -La torta es para... -la cocinera se quedó de repente sin habla al ver a Dohko parado en las puertas del comedor -¡Mi chiquillo adorado que por fin sale de su cuarto! -rodeó al chinito con uno de sus fuertes brazos y le besó la cabeza, luego le entrego el platito con el pedazo de torta de melaza.

-Gracias -dijo y se acercó a Shion. Él no había notado su presencia porque estaba estudiando matemáticas y pasando los apuntes de las otras materias -. Hola -se acercó y Shion alzó la vista y al ver a Dohko se quedó con la boca abierta: El chinito lucía un traje típico de su tierra natal de un color verde que combinaba perfecto con él.

Shion sintió que en esos momentos estallaría, Dohko se veía precioso así vestido.

-¿Puedo sentarme contigo? -le preguntó.

-Adelante -le dijo.

-Gracias -se sentó y puso el platito de melaza frente a él.

-¿Que quiere desayunar, mi niño lindo? -le preguntó la cocinera.

-Unos blanquillos con salchicha -respondió.

-En un ratito te los traigo.

-Sí, gracias -sus demás compañeros se acercaron a él.

-Que bueno que saliste Dohkito -dijo Emir.

-Sí, te extrañamos bastante -Roy secundó a su compañero.

-Gracias y lamento haber hecho que se preocuparan.

-Y que lo digas -respondió Anubis, pero Diego le dio un codazo en las costillas -Auch -se sobó.

-Eso ya no importa -dijo Dohko con un susurro -. Ahora sé que nadie va a querer estar conmigo -sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse -Juro ya no volver a enamorarme y creer en el amor de pareja -dos lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

-Dohkito, no digas eso -le pidió Emir.

-¿Para qué creo en él? ¿Para qué vuelvan a jugar conmigo? -Shion lo escuchó y sintió un nudo en la garganta e incluso también sintió impulsos de decirle que él lo amaba y que nunca jugaría con él, pero no se atrevió aparte de que aun no era el momento indicado -Creí que me amaba, pero sólo quería acostarse conmigo.

-No supo valorarte y cuando sepa que fue lo que perdió, será demasiado tarde -Diego lo vio fijamente.

-Incluso yo sé de alguien que se muere por estar tu lado y que ya te está valorando más que a ninguna otra cosa en el mundo -le dijo Shion.

-Aquí está su desayuno, mi niño -le puso el plato de blanquillos enfrente

-Gracias -dijo y ella se fue a la cocina.

-El dios Apolo -dijo Luan al verlo entrar.

-¿Apolo? -Shion alzó la vista.

-Me informaron que ya habías salido Dohko y eso es bueno -se acercó a él.

-Gracias Sr. -le respondió.

--Cuando termines tu desayuno me gustaría tener unas cuantas palabras contigo.

-Sí -dijo. comió un poco de desayuno y al finalizar se fue tras el dios.

-Se ve que el dios lo quiere -dijo Shion.

-El lo trajo al santuario -respondió Kurt.

-¿Recuerdan cuándo llegó? -preguntó Lete.

-Sí el gran patriarca lo llevó al salón y Emir pregunto que quien era esa píldora.

-Es que Dohkito está muy chiquito aparte de que tiene 16 años.

-¿16? -preguntó Shion.

-Sí y el 20 de octubre cumple 17, y ya sólo faltan unos días.

-Cierto -dijo Diego.

-Pero ojalá que terremotito recupere su alegría pronto y ande como trompo chillador y brincando por todas partes, aunque cuando toma café ahí si nadie lo para.

-¿Y quién le da café? -preguntó Shion divertido.

-Pues todos, cuando anda de flojito, para que despierte, pero luego nos arrepentimos de eso porque son las 3 de la mañana y no se duerme -ante eso Shion sonrió.

-Me lo imagino -dijo.

-Sí, y así era hasta que conoció a ese desgraciado y lo que pasó finalmente no se lo perdonaremos nunca

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

**Baby Hades**: Pues los de esta historia si los tengo jajaja. Gracias por los buenos deseos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 8**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era 31 de julio y Dohko había salido con su "novio", prometiendo que regresaría temprano como las veces anteriores.

Pero más sin embargo las horas comenzaron a pasar y ya eran las 2.30 de la mañana.

-Dohkito ya se tardó -dijo Emir.

-A lo mejor le dieron café y no lo pueden traer -sonrió Lot.

-Eso sería lo más probable -dijo Diego.

-Pero que niño, cuando llegue lo voy a regañar -dijo Apolo.

-Vamos, es la primera vez que lo hace, aparte se debe estar divirtiendo y Dohko es un muchacho al cual no se le puede reprochar algo -sonrió el patriarca.

De pronto llegó uno de los guardias corriendo a la cámara del Gran Patriarca.

-¡Sr. Han traído a Dohko y al parecer lo golpearon con algo! -dijo.

-¿Què cosa? ¡No se muevan de aquí ! -. Les ordenó Apolo y salió corriendo detrás del guardia y al rato volvió con Dohko entre brazos. El niño venia llorando y se le veía la sangre escurrir por la nariz, la boca y en alguna que otra herida que tenía en el cuerpo.

-¿¡Quién te hizo esto Dohkito!? -le preguntó Emir y Dohko estaba gritando y llorando.

-Háganse a un lado -les dijo Apolo a todos.

-Llévalo a mi habitación -le dijo el Gran Patriarca y entrando en ella de inmediato lo acostaron, en lo que el sumo pontífice ordenaba a uno de los guardias que fuera en busca de un médico. En lo que él con un poco de alcohol y agua oxigenada le limpiaba las heridas y Apolo le iba quitando con cuidado la ropa para que pudieran curarlo.

Cuando le limpiaron la sangre se pudieron ver lo hematomas y rasguños que tenia en el cuerpo e incluso comenzaron a pensar en lo peor.

El médico llegó y pidió a todos que salieran de la habitación y cuando todos se fueron, lo auscultó, curó sus heridas y finalmente salió.

Intentaron violarlo Sexualmente, pero gracias a los dioses no lo consiguieron màs que golpearlo -fue su informe -. Lo he sedado para que pueda descansar -. Vendré más al rato para verlo.

-¡Fue ese imbècil, estoy completamente seguro de que fue él! -dijo refiriéndose Emir al que ahorita andaba con Dohko.

-Ni lo duden y sí a si fue iré a matarlo -Dijo Diego.

-Nadie tomará represalias contra nadie -dijo el patriarca.

-Pero Sr. -se quejó Emir.

-No deben rebajarse .les dijo -. Ya luego los dioses le harán pagar el mal que ha hecho.

-¿Y debemos esperar como niños buenos a que lo hagan? -ante las palabras de Anubis, Apolo lo vio de reojo y molesto se puso de pie, para luego meterse en la habitación donde Dohko estaba dormido.

-Guarda tus comentarios Anubis -dijo el patriarca molesto -Apolo fue quien lo trajo y está muy preocupado por él.

Ya después ya nadie dijo nada, aunque Emir maldecía a aquel tipo por lo bajo.

Los días pasaron y Dohko cayó en una gran depresión y era tan grave que una vez se había tomado una sobredosis de pastillas.

Ese día lo había encontrado Lumen de Virgo.

Ese día Dohko se había metido a su baño y se tardaba en aparecer de nuevo afuera.

Lumen preocupado abrió la puerta del baño y lo encontró boca abajo, inconsciente y con frascos y cajas de pastillas alrededor.

-¡Dohko! -de inmediato lo tomó el brazos y se fue en busca del Patriarca y de Apolo, en lo que notaba que el chinito tenía el pulso muy bajo -¡Sr.! -dijo al ver a Apolo -¡Dohko intentó quitarse la vida! -el patriarca también se encontraba con el dios.

Sin pérdida de tiempo lo llevaron al hospital, donde los doctores de inmediato le hicieron un lavado de estómago y en lo que los doctores hacían lo imposible por salvarle a Dohko la vida, el patriarca le pidió algo a Diego, él cual asintió y salió.

El aspirante a caballero dorado de Tauro no volvió sino hasta 3 días después y con los familiares del chinito.

-¿Dónde está mi hijo? -se madre se veía angustiada.

-Lo tenemos en cuidados intensivos, todavía no reacciona, aunque vivirá, pero él también tiene que poner de su parte -los llevó hasta la habitación donde Dohko se encontraba.

Abrió la puerta y los dejó pasar.

Dohko estaba acostado boca arriba tenía los ojos cerrados y emitía leves quejidos, su respiración era agitada, pero incluso se le podían ver las lágrimas que le salían de los ojos cerrados.

-Ya no más, ya no volverá a enamorarme -dijo.

-Dohko -se madre lo llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna -. Maldito engendro del demonio, vean como dejó a mi pobre niño.

-Voy a buscarlo y juró que cuando lo encuentre lo despedazaré -. Habló el que parecía ser el hermano mayor del chinito y otras dos chicas también mayores se sentaron en la orilla de la cama, una le pasó la mano sobre el cabello cobrizo y otra le tomó una mano.

-Dohkito... te juro que encontrarás a alguien que verdaderamente te ame y que serás muy feliz a su lado -le dijo la chica que el había tomado al mano y que estaba peinada de dos chonguitos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Al día siguiente Dohko despertó -Anuar contaba la historia -, y se veía muy afectado y dijo que hiciéramos lo que hiciéramos, no lograríamos que el volviera a creer en el amor.

-Pero Shion tiene razón en lo que le acaba de decir... Que llegará ese alguien que se muere por estar con él y que lo amará por siempre -Emir se giró a ver a Shion.

-Y ¿ese alguien no eres tú Shion?, tu mirada para con Dohko es muy diferente a la que nos dedicas a nosotros cuando nos vez -Diego lo vio fijamente.

**Capítulo 9**

-Había jurado nunca enamorarme, pero ayer que vi a Dohko mi pensamiento por completo, en ese momento fue como si una de las flechas de Eros (Cupido en Roma) hubiese atravesado mi corazón y mi alma.

-¿Viste a Dohko por vez primera en el jardín? -preguntó Emir.

-No, no fue en el jardín, sino después de que pasamos a su habitación cuando ustedes me las estaban mostrando... Al parecer Dohko se animó un poquito para conocer a su nuevo compañero y asomó un poco la cabeza.

"Entonces me sentí observado y que algo me decía en mi cabeza que volteara a ver que me llevaría una grata sorpresa. Entonces así lo hice y entonces mis ojos se encontraron con una mirada verde jade, sumamente tierna y pura que me observaba y Luego Dohko se quedo parado como 2 minutos fuera de su habitación y entonces pude contemplarlo por completo.

Me sentí flotar y que el aire se me iba y que ya nada existía para mi más que ese niño de ojos verdes que me veía.

Me impacto de tal manera que ni siquiera me salió voz cuando lo saludé, pero al parecer sabe leer los labios, porque me devolvió el saludo moviendo un poco los dedos de la mano.

A partir de entonces no puedo alejarlo de mi mente y de pensar que sí me gustaría tener algo serio con él".

-Te gusta ¿verdad? -dijo Anuar.

-¿Me gusta? ¿me gusta?... Me encanta que es distinto... Es el niño más dulce, puro y tierno que yo haya visto en mi vida.

Dohko volvió en ese instante y se comenzó a comer su tarta de melaza con un poco de leche.

-¿Qué te dijo Apolo? -le preguntó Diego.

-Nada, sólo que me animara un poquito más -dijo.

-¿Un poquito?. Yo diría un muchito... Tú estás más triste que estos días de otoño.

-Creo que jamás podré volver a ser feliz -ante esas palabras Lot se puso atrás de él y le tocó una melodía triste en el violín -. Bien -se puso de pie -. creo que tengo que pasar los apuntes de todas las clases y comprar los útiles que han pedido.

Pidió una lista y se la dieron.

-Bien, ahorita regreso -se salió del comedor y cuando Dohko les dio al espalda, Lete le dio un librazo a su hermano gemelo en la cabeza.

-No me gusta la idea de que vaya solo al pueblo, es la primera vez que sale después de esa depresión y no creo que se encuentre bien de ánimos -dijo Fray.

-Yo iré con él -dijo Emir.

-No -Diego lo agarró del brazo -. Ve tu Shion después de todo tu también tienes que comprar tus cosas.

-Cierto -Shion se puso de pie.

-Un favor solamente Shion -pidió Roy -Síguelo, pero que no e dé cuenta de tu presencia (a menos de que sea necesario).

-De acuerdo -Shion salió detrás de Dohko cuando éste ya llevaba una distancia considerable.

Dohko comenzó a recorrer el pueblo y muchos lo saludaban y le decían que era bueno verlo de nuevo, el chinito les agradecía y seguía su camino.

La librería estaba un poco alejada al igual que la papelería, así que decidió comprar un poco de jugo de naranja porque el sol estaba fuerte.

Entró en la juguería.

-Buenos días -les dijo.

-Dohko, buenos días, es una grata sorpresa que estés aquí -respondió uno de ellos.

-¿Qué vas a tomar? -le preguntó otro.

-Un jugo de naranja para llevar -pidió.

-Bien -se pusieron a prepararlo -¿Lo quieres frío?

-Sí, por favor -pidió.

-Está muy dulce la naranja ¿quieres que de todos modos le pongamos azúcar?

-Si está muy dulce no -se puso a ver el menú.

-Pero miren nada más quien se ha puesto de pie después de tanto tiempo.

Una persona se puso atrás de Dohko, él cual al escuchar aquella voz se quedó pasmado.

-Que Dohkito, ¿me vas a disparar algo? y si quieres podemos acabar nuestro asuntito del otro día -lo abrazó por la cadera -. Yo sé que te mueres por hacerlo.

-Suéltame -le dijo e intentaba safarse -Tu y yo ya no tenemos nada que ver.

-Ah ¿No? -dijo Con ironía.

-Suéltame -Dohko se seguía jalando.

-Claro que lo haré, cuando acabemos nuestro asuntito inconcluso.

-¡Que me dejes en paz! -las lágrimas le comenzaron a salir, mientras forcejeaba y él otro se reía pues sabía como sujetar al chinito para que no se le fuera y era de una manera brusca porque lo lastimaba. El otro fulano disfrutaba al verlo así tan asustado y no dejándolo cuando de pronto...

-¿Por qué estás molestando a mi prometido? -el otro Fulano asustado, giró la cabeza y vio a Shion detrás de él, viéndolo con algo mucho peor que con una cara de pocos amigos.

Claro el ariano con lo que le estaba haciendo a su amado Chinito tuvo más que suficiente con saber que aquel fue el desgraciado que hizo caer a Dohko en aquella depresión y no se lo iba a permitir de nuevo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

**Baby Hades:** OK te subiré un poco más ya que los fines de semana trabajo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-

**capítulo 10**

Shion tomó bruscamente por el cuello de la camisa a aquel sujeto que había hecho sufrir a su amado chinito y éste lo veía con miedo. Shion sin dejar de sujetarlo lo alzo y lo estampó de espaldas contra una de las paredes de la juguería.

-Escucha bien lo que te voy a pedir maldito desgraciado -le decía y le apretaba más el cuello -. Dohko no es ningún juguete, así que te pido -le decía con los dientes apretados no te le acerques ni a 5 Km. de distancia, a menos de que quieras que yo mismo te rompa toda la m... -lo soltó después de casi asfixiarlo (aunque ganas no le faltaron).

El cobarde salió huyendo y Dohko se sobaba el brazo, Shion se acercó a él.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó.

-Sí, gracias -le dijo.

-No hay de que ¿qué vas a tomar? -le preguntó.

-Un jugo de naranja, para el camino -respondió.

-Ahh, entonces yo también pediré uno -los de la tienda asintieron y prepararon también el otro y se los entregaron -. Gracias ¿cuánto va a ser?.

-Por los dos o sólo 1 -dijo el que cobra.

-Los 2 por favor -dijo Shion.

-Oye Shion, yo pagaré el mío -dijo Dohko y le tiraba de la manga como un niño pequeño, eso le dio ternura al ariano, puesto que Dohko era muy bajito para su edad.

-Vamos, yo te lo invito -puso las monedas exactas sobre la nota -. Bien, vamos... Yo también voy a comprar mi material.

-Sí, y gracias por defenderme -dijo un poco sonrojadito.

-De nada -ante eso Dohko sonrió levemente y eso le agradó a Shion por que ese primer asomo de sonrisa que él lograba ver y que Dohko volvía a hacer, Shion pudo adivinar que su verdadera sonrisa sería realmente encantadora.

Salieron juntos y se fueron caminando por la calle y tomando el jugo hasta que llegaron a la librería... En el escaparate de ésta había un libro de obras completas de los cuentos más bellos del mundo y parecían un tomo de más de 2000 hojas, de tapas rojas y bordes dorados. Dohko observó el libro y al parecer le gustó y Shion noto eso.

-Pasemos -le dijo el ojirosa y se acercaron al mostrador -Buenos días, quisiéramos 2 paquetes de estos libros.

-De acuerdo -se fue a buscarlos.

-Sólo espero que me alcance para lo demás -dijo Dohko.

-Por eso no te apures, yo pagaré lo tuyo también.

-No, no deberías -Dohko se sonrojó un poco y más aun todavía cuando Shion le acarició la mano que había puesto sobre el mostrador.

-Lo hago con gusto -le respondió.

-Gracias -volvió a murmurar el chinito.

-Aquí están -el bibliotecario les puso ambos paquetes enfrente.

-Gracias ¿sería mucha molestia que me mostrara uno de los libros de cuentos que tiene en el exhibidor?.

-No, pero son muy caros - dijo el dependiente.

-Eso no importa -dijo Shion y el bibliotecario le pasó uno -Dohko ¿podrías ir a ver como se llama un libro que está por allá que tiene las tapas doradas y las letras negras?

-Sí - Dohko le asintió a Shion y fue a buscar el libro.

Shion al verlo alejarse sonrió y habló con el bibliotecario.

20 minutos después volvió Dohko.

-No lo encontré -le dijo con la carita compungida.

-No te preocupes -Shion al verlo pensó que se veía tierno haciendo pucheritos -. De seguro alguien lo tomó, pero no importa. ven, vamos a seguir comprando lo que nos falta para la escuela.

-Sí -salieron ambos -¿Me permites cargar mis cosas?

-No -le respondió con una sonrisa.

-No me gusta ser encajoso.

-No eres encajoso y yo hago esto con gusto -caminaron hasta la papelería, compraron lo necesario y finalmente se sentaron a comer unos emparedados acompañados de agua de melón.

A las 6 PM volvieron al santuario.

-¿Todo bien? -les preguntó el patriarca.

-Sí Sr. -respondió Shion, acompañaré a Dohko hasta su habitación.

Dohko abrió la puerta y Shion entró, y puso los paquetes de útiles sobre la mesilla de noche.

-Gracias -volvió a decir el chinito.

-De nada. bien arreglaré sólo unas cosas en mi cuarto y luego vendré a contarte tu cuento.

Sí -Shion salió y Dohko abrió el paquete de libros y comenzó a acomodarlos en la pequeña biblioteca que ahí tenía. de pronto, tropezó con un paquete envuelto y extrañado lo tomó.

Pensó que sería de Shion y que por error le había dado su paquete, pero descubrió en aquel extraño objeto una tarjetita con su nombre.

-"Dohko" -la abrió -": Toma este pequeño obsequio como un adelanto de cumpleaños. Shion."

El chinito se sentó en la cama y abrió el paquete. al verlo abrió la boca incrédulamente: era el libro de cuentos que estaba en la librería.

Con mucho cuidado le quito el plástico que lo cubría y lo ojeó, todos los cuentos venían acompañados de ilustraciones bellísimas.

Dohko lo veía recostado en la cama.

-Hola, hola -Emir asomó la cabezota por la puerta.

-Hola -le dijo Dohko y dejó su libro sobre el buró.

-¿Puedo entrar? -le preguntó.

-Sí -dijo.

-Que bonito libro ¿quién te lo dio?

-Shion, como adelanto de cumpleaños, aparte hoy pagó todas mis cosas, me ayudó a cargarlas y... me defendió de ese tipo.

-¿Cuál? ¿Acaso ese maldito apareció y se te acercó?

-Sí y me dijo que no aun no habíamos terminado nuestro asunto de la vez anterior, pero Shion le dijo que no se me volviera a acercar por que yo... -ante eso se sonrojó ( Si Dohko se la vive sonrojado).

-Tú que Dohkito -se sentó en la silla.

-Dijo que yo...era su prometido.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEE!!!!!! -Emir abrió los ojos enormemente y Dohko se sonrojó aún más.

-¿Qué fue ese grito Emir? -sus demás compañeros entraron y al parecer Shion no escuchó el grito ya que fue el único que no subió a ver que había pasado.

-Pero lo dijo sólo por ayudarme -dijo el morenito.

-Ay Dohko, Eres o te haces... ayer impide que te lastimes, Más al rato va en tu busca te cuenta una historia y te regala un chocolate. Hoy te defiende de ese fulano diciéndole que eres su prometido y parte paga todas tus cosas y por si fuera poco te compra un libro sumamente caro como regalo de cumpleaños...Ayyy Dohkito, Dohkito.

-Que -dijo el chinito.

-Le gustas a Shion y mucho -le dijo de golpe y Dohko se quedó estático al escucharlo.

**Capítulo 11**

-¿Cómo? -Dohko estaba sorprendido.

-Está verdaderamente enamorado de ti y eso es bueno, a nosotros en el desayuno nos dijo que si le gustaría intentar algo serio contigo porque le encantabas -Emir sonrió.

-Pero yo...

-Nada Dohkito, Emir tiene razón... Aparte Shion dijo que la primera vez que te vio sintió como sí una de las flechas de Eros le traspasara en aquel momento el corazón y que le hizo quedarse prendido de ti.

-No debió, yo... No creo corresponderle después de lo que pasó y no quiero lastimarlo. tampoco.

-Borrón y cuenta nueva. Nosotros estamos completamente seguros de que Shion sí te ama de verdad y que serás muy feliz a su lado.

-No, no debió fijarse en mí, no podré corresponderle...

-No hables a la ligera y sin pensar Dohko, no todos son iguales. te sugerimos que si se te declara pienses bien las cosas antes de darle un "no", porque puede ser que luego te arrepientas -Diego se sentó a su lado -. Nosotros queremos que seas feliz Dohko y créenos que no te dejaríamos con Shion si no supiéramos que verdaderamente siente algo muy especial por ti, y tú por tu parte debes de creer de nuevo en el amor y ver que verdaderamente ese sentimiento si te tiene guardado algo muy especial.

-Es que -abrazó el libro que Shion le había dado.

-Piénsalo, te veremos hasta mañana.

-Sí -al salir sus compañeros, abrazó aun más su libro y comenzó a preguntarse si era posible que Shion sí estuviera enamorado de él y no era para menos Shion era sumamente atractivo y amable, Dohko estaba un poquito emocionado, pero la mayor parte de él temía que volvieran a jugar con sus sentimientos.

¿Pero si erróneamente rechazaba a Shion que pasaría? podría arrepentirse el resto de su vida... Necesitaba un consejo y lo necesitaba ya, quizás era pronto para pedir uno, pero entre más rápido mejor.

Arrancó un pedazo de hoja, escribió unas líneas y bajó, deslizó aquel pedazo de Hoja debajo de la puerta de la habitación de Shion.

Shion al ver el papelito se puso de pie y lo tomó.

"Shion: Iré con el patriarca a pedirle un consejo sobre algo sumamente importante... Mil gracias por el libro, nos veremos en un rato...Dohko".

Shion sonrió y guardó aquel papelillo en un cofre. (Pues claro contenía la letra de su anhelado chinito).

Dohko por su parte se dirigió a la oficina del patriarca (éste sólo iba a la cámara del santuario en ocasiones importantes), al llegar, tocó suavemente la puerta.

-Adelante -escuchó y abrió la puerta.

-¿Puedo entrar? -preguntó.

-Claro -respondió el patriarca y en la sala también estaban, Shasha, Apolo y Artemisa.

-Sr., he venido a pedir un consejo -hizo una leve inclinación.

-Puedes ponerte de pie -Dohko así lo hizo -Bien Dohko ¿qué consejo quieres?.

-Dirán que soy un tonto Sr., pero después de lo que pasó juré no volver a enamorarme o creer en el amor...

-Lo recordamos, continua... -dijo Apolo.

-Pero hoy los chicos me han confesado que Shion les dijo que yo le gustaba y que era muy probable que me pidiera andar con él. No sé que decirle si eso llegara a pasar, quiero mucho a Shion, ha sido buena gente conmigo a pesar de que apenas nos conocemos, pero temo que vuelvan a jugar conmigo.

-Bueno Dohko, es grandioso lo que dices y en caso d que Shion te llegue, por que los chicos jamás te mentirían; pídele tiempo para pensar las cosas, si te lo da, eso quiere decir que sí te quiere y si no, cada cual para su lado, auque al parecer, los dioses saben que sufriste y te han mandado a Shion, aparte él sí nos agrada para tí -dijo el patriarca desde el lugar donde estaba sentado.

-Eso haré, gracias a todos -dijo el chico y salió... Volvió a su habitación y se quedó pensativo, y mientras pensaba se puso el pijama y finalmente se sentó en la cama para seguir cavilando dentro de su mente.

-Luego se puso de pie, irí a ver a Shion para que le contara el cuento, pero quería que fuera del libro que le regaló y pensó también que era mejor que Shion no supiera que ya estaba él al tanto de lo que sentía por su persona, bajó los escalones y llamó a la puerta.

Shion abrió la puerta y sonrió al ver al chinito para en ella.

-¿Interrumpo algo? -le preguntó.

-No, y aunque estuviera ocupado nunca lo estaré para ti, pasa -lo invitó.

-Gracias -Se sentó en una silla y Shion vio que se había puesto un pijama con fulanitos.

-Te vez tierno así -le dijo y Dohko se sonrojó un poquito

-Vine a dos cosas: a que me cuentes el cuento (le mostró el libro) y a preguntarte si mañana domingo quieres ir conmigo a tomar una malteada.

-Claro -y luego pensó "Mi chinito me está invitando a ir con él " -pero yo pagaré.

-Shion yo... -Shion le puso la mano suavemente sobre los labios.

-Nada Dohko, todo lo que quieras sólo pídelo y yo lo pagaré y no importa el precio.

-Es raro -dijo Dohko de repente -. el otro sujeto me hacía pagar todo porque decía que eso era lo correcto.

-Por que era un idiota -dijo Shion. Eso no es cierto, el debió pagar tus cosas -le sonrió.

Se vieron fijamente a los ojos y Shion le acarició una mejilla suavemente.

-Eres tan hermoso -ante esas palabras Dohko volvió a sonrojarse tenuemente -. Ya no puedo callar esto más, se me hace realmente imposible -le tomo ambas manos -. Dohko, sé que sufriste por el amor en el pasado, pero yo quisiera que me dieras una oportunidad, prometo que serás muy feliz y nada te faltará.

Dohko al oírlo dio un suspiro, pero no dejó de verlo a los ojos.

-Tal vez te suene un poco grosero, pero como dices sufrí mucho en el pasado a causa del amor, pero no quiero darte una repuesta equivocada ¡¿podría pensarlo?

-Adelante, yo esperaré tu respuesta.

-Muchas gracias -por un impulso le dio un beso n la mejilla.

-De nada -a Shion le agradó aquel besito-. Bien, te contaré tu cuento -tomó el libro, acuéstate en mi cama si quieres.

El cuento de esa noche fue la Cenicienta y Dohko lo escuchó con atención y en lo que lo hacía, comenzó a sentir que era muy probable que Shion también le gustará.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

continuará…


	7. Chapter 7

**Baby Hades:** cuando vi la verdadera apariencia de Dohko en los OVAS de Hades, lo vi como un niño tierno y lindo y por eso aparece así en mis fics jeje. Es que xon esos ojos tan grandes que tiene no pude pensar en otra cosa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 12**

A la mañana siguiente, Shion y Dohko salieron juntos hacia una fuente de sodas y esa vez Dohko se había puesto un traje chino de color azul eléctrico y Shion algo parecido a un suéter pero delgado de color beige y unos pantalones negros.

Llegaron al restaurante que estaba cerca del parque y Dohko se pidió una malteada de fresa y Shion un café.

-Si se te antoja algo más, dime -le dijo Shion.

-Este... quiero un pedazo de pay de limón -pidió y Shion asintiendo llamó al mesero, y éste al escuchar el pedido lo anotó.

-Que sean 2 por favor -el mesero se alejó y fue a pedir la orden.

Shion no podía dejar de ver al chinito, pero gracias a los dioses, porque el preocupaba que Dohko pudiera sentirse ofendido, el mesero llegó en esos momentos y les puso sus pedidos sobre la mesa.

-Gracias -comenzaron a comer y Dohkito se veía adorable con la boquita sucia de merengue de limón y unas migajitas en las mejillas.

Luego, se limpió con una servilleta.

-¿No quieres otro pedazo de pay? -le preguntó Shion.

-¿Puedo?

-Hasta un pay completo si quieres -llamó de nuevo al mesero.

-¿Se les ofrecía lago más? -les preguntó.

-Sí, tráenos por favor otros 2 pedazos de pay de limón y dame dos completos por favor.

-Sí -el mesero de nuevo se fue.

-Los dos completos son para llevar -pidió Shion.

-Sí -volvió a sentir el mesero.

Media hora después salieron y Shion iba cargando los dos pays y le había comprado a Dohko otro pedazo de pay, sólo que esta vez de fresas con queso, el cual el chinito se iba comiendo muy contento.

-Voy a engordar -dijo de repente.

-No importa -Shion le sonrió -. Incluso llenito te vas a ver adorable.

Caminaron un rato por el parque y luego se sentaron en una banca.

-Diablos -dijo Shion de repente.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Dohko le preguntó.

-Vas a perdonarme y tal vez te incomode, pero es que me gustas tanto que no puedo dejar de mirarte -le confesó.

-Ah, bueno pues este... si quieres me cambio de lado -lo dijo inocentemente.

-Pero por otro lado me encanta observarte, pero sé que para la persona que es observada es molesto.

-Quizás, pero también esa persona podría sentirse protegida o admirada -Dohko se sonrojó levemente.

-Entonces en tu caso te admiro -le susurró.

-Me halagas demasiado -le dijo.

-Ningún halago alcanzaría para describir toda tu pureza y belleza - suficiente para que el chinito volviera a sonrojarse y se cubriera la cara casi muerto de pena.

Shion ante eso rió un poco y le besó la coronilla.

-Como que él otro no era muy galante que digamos -se puso las manos tras las nuca y se recostó un poco.

-No, casi siempre me insultaba -murmuró.

-Idiota, nada mas que vuelva a verlo, ni ganas le quedaran de habérsete acercado.

-Es que yo estúpidamente me creo todo -ahora Dohko estaba afligido.

-No pequeño, hay cosas que se dicen con el corazón. como yo lo hago contigo -Shion se giró a verlo y vio a Dohko llorando en silencio y que comía temblorosamente su pedazo de pay -... Lo siento, temo que he abierto una herida.

-No, no te preocupes -respondió el chinito -después de todo yo tengo que superarlo, pero recordar que casi fui ultrajado sexualmente, me dificulta todo.

-Lo sé, pero dime ¿Cómo lograste detenerlo?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 13**

-Habíamos salido aquella noche a tomar algo, aunque a mi no me gusta bebe, pero me convenció de ir con él a algo parecido a una posada.

Cuando llegamos al lugar yo me mantuve firme en mi posición de no beber nada y sólo pedí un poco de naranjada sin alcohol y en lo que me la servían aproveché para ir al servició.

Volví con él adonde estábamos sentados y tomé mi naranjada como si nada. pero poco tiempo después comencé a sentirme mareado y que todo mi cuerpo se calentaba, él hipócritamente fingió preocuparse y dijo que me llevaría a recostar.

Por un momento creí que me sacaría de aquel lugar y me llevaría al santuario, pero no fue así, subió los escalones de la posada conmigo y me llevó a una de las habitaciones del lugar, alegando que el instituto atenenience y el santuario estaban lejos y entre más rápido me acostara mejor… Que el le avisaría a uno de mis amigos para que viniera por mí... -Dohko dio un suspiro y se giró a ver a Shion él cual lo escuchaba con atención -Disculpa no sé porque te estoy contando todo esto, nadie lo sabe, pero es que necesito desahogarme -las lágrimas le comenzaron a cubrir lo ojos y él cubriéndose el rostro, rompió a llorar con sentimiento.

-Dohko -dijo Shion con preocupación y lo abrazo -. Llora todo lo que quieras pequeño -le dijo en lo que le que le frotaba la espalda suavemente - . esa es la mejor forma en que alguien puede desahogarse.

Luego, el ariano le pasó un pañuelo suavemente por debajo de los ojos y Dohko de vez en cuando dejó escapar más lagrimitas.

-¿ya te sientes mejor? -le preguntó.

-Sí, gracias -¿quieres que te siga contando?

-Por favor -al oír a Shion, Dohko dio un suspiro y prosiguió su relato.

Llegamos a la habitación y él alegaba que yo no me encontraba bien y que era preferible que descansara.

Cuando me acostó, él de inmediato tapó las ventanas con las cortinas. A mi se me hizo extraño, que las cerrara, puesto que el aire me iba a ayudar un poco a recuperarme -Shion le dio la razón.

El otro salió de la habitación y volvió como en 1 hora después.

Débilmente me fijé en el reloj y ya casi no podía ni moverme, sentía todo el cuerpo pesado, ya casi eran la una de la mañana y el pregunté que que pasaba con mis compañeros.

Se comenzó a reír y me dijo que era un estúpido, que como fui a creer que buscaría mis compañeros, cuando por fin me tenía así sin poder casi moverme. Que él le había puesto algo a mi bebido cuando fui al servicio, porque de esa lograría obtener lo que siempre había querido de mí.

Le grité que me dejara ir, pero se seguía riendo y acercándose se encimó en mi y comenzó a besarme el cuello. yo lo rechazaba, estaba realmente asustado, y ni siquiera estaba preparado para ello y lo que era peor no sé porque pero el sólo hecho de pensar que tendría relaciones con él me daba asco. pero como yo estaba débil no podía hacer nada y cada vez que me movía un poco para que no me tocará. él me golpeaba , incluso me rasguñaba y me mordía todo el cuerpo.

Cuando por fin logró arrancarme toda la ropa, él solamente se bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior y me subió las piernas sobre sus hombros, estaba punto de penetrarme, pero yo por el terror y sin saber de donde saque las fuerzas grité que me ayudaran. La puerta se abrió de repente. entró el dueño de la posada con otras dos personas. El otro cobarde huyo por la ventana y yo ya no podía moverme, aparte del afrodisíaco que me había dado los golpes me dolían.

El posadero se acercó a mi y me cubrió con una de las mantas aparte de ayudar a vestirme y sin perdida de tiempo me llevó al santuario y lo demás creo que ya lo sabes, gracias, ya me desahogué.

-Fue un placer -respondió Shion.

-Incluso fue ahí donde me confesó que realmente nunca me había amado, que sólo buscaba que fuera su objeto sexual y también me dijo que nadie llegaría a amarme.

-Es mentira -le dijo Shion -. Dohko, verdaderamente yo te amo, si tan siquiera pudieras darme una oportunidad de poder demostrártelo como te mereces.

-Quisiera tenerte una respuesta, enserio que quisiera, pero me siento presionado y no tengo ánimos ahorita porque temo que vuelvan a jugar conmigo.

-Lo siento ¿quieres una nieve?.

-Sí -ambos se fueron a comprar una.

Dohko se pidió uno de fresa con chocolate líquido sin saber que era un afrodisíaco y Shion uno de vainilla.

Se sentaron en una mesa para dos personas y Shion de repente vio a un muchacho vendiendo unos muñequitos parecidos a los que Dohko tenía en su pijama de fulanitos.

-Voy al servicio, no tardo -le dijo y el chinito asintió en lo que se comía gustosamente su helado.

El chinito se quedó esperando a Shion y de pronto sintió cosquillitas en el oído y giró al cabeza, Shion le había comprado uno de esos muñequitos el cual parecía un tigre.

-¿Y eso? -sonrió.

-Es para ti -le dijo Shion.

-¿Para mi? -lo tomó -. Está muy bonito, gracias.

-Es un placer -Shion se sentó a terminar su helado.

Al terminar salieron y Dohko comenzó a sentirse mal.

-¿Te sientes mal? -le preguntó Shion al verlo.

-Siento que la temperatura me sube y un poco de mareo como la vez anterior que estuve con ese tipo, esta vez quizás fue por la combinación de helado.

-Puede, volvamos al santuario -Shion lo cargó sobre su espalda y pidió una diligencia, podía tele trasportarse pero con Dohko así, era posible que se mareara más.

En 20 minutos llegaron y Apolo al verlos, los ayudó.

-Creo que tomé un afrodisíaco -le dijo Dohko -No es culpa de Shion -. Lo llevaron a su habitación donde abrieron las ventanas, para que el aire le ayudara y Shion se quedó a cuidarlo

Dohko agradeció ese gesto y Sobre todo porque a pesar de que Shion pudo aprovechar la situación no lo hizo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los días pasaron y Dohko aún no le daba el sí de ser novios a Shion, pero éste nos e quejaba y al contrario disfrutaba de los momentos que pasaba con él.

Llegó por fin el 20 de octubre y Dohko cumplia 17 años.

Eran las 6 AM y él todavía dormía, cuando de pronto se comenzó a escuchar música afuera de su habitación.

-Extrañado se puso de pie y una bata y se acercó a ver a través de la ventana: Shion le había traído serenata y éste estaba parado en medio de lso músicos con un ramo de rosas rojas y una caja de chocolates.

Dohko salió al pequeño balcón por donde cayó la vez anterior.

Shion al verlo sonrió y se trepó hasta el balcón con una agilidad asombrosa.

-Hola pequeño, feliz cumpleaños -le dijo y le entregó el ramo de rosas y la caja de chocolates.

-Muchas gracias -le dijo y dejó las cosas sobre la mesilla que estaba ahí. -Shion, hay algo que quiero decirte.

-¿Qué cosa es? -se inclinó un poquito frente a él para escucharlo y a toda respuesta Dohko le dio un besito ligero en los labios, dándole a entender por fin que si quería andar con él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

continuará…


	8. Chapter 8

**Baby Hades:** Sí, nuestro Tigrito se va animando poco a poco, este es uno de los fics que más cariño les tengo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.—

**Capítulo 14**

Ante ese tímido contacto, Los labios delgados de Shion se volcaron en una sonrisa y rodeándolo suavemente por la cadera con sus brazos blancos y fuertes, lo estrechó en un abrazo y profundizo el beso, Era un beso lleno de ternura, entrega y pasión, uno que el chinito jamás había sentido en su vida y que lo hizo saberse amado.

Los músicos seguían tocando y ambos jóvenes al separarse, Dohko se abrazó a él y recargo su cabeza sobre su regazo, Shion también lo abrazó y le acarició el cabello.

-Gracias pequeño, prometo hacerte muy feliz -le susurró el ariano en el oído.

Cuando ellos volvieron a besarse la puerta de la habitación del chinito se abrió.

-¡Happy birth... -¿Ya son pareja? -preguntó Emir sorprendido al ver el beso que ambos se daban.

-Sí -dijo Shion cuando ambos volvieron a despegarse.

-Que bien -les sonrió-. Feliz cumpleaños Dohkito -. Le entregó un regalo.

-Muchas gracias -respondió.

Todos los demás lo felicitaron por su cumpleaños y porque de nuevo se había abierto al amor y ya tenía pareja.

A las 8 todos bajaron al comedor y Lot entró corriendo con una caja de pastel.

-¡Dohkito, va a haber feria, hay que ir! -le dijo el hermano del geminiano.

-¡Sip yo quero!

-Dicen que las 11 ya estará lista.

-Quero ir -le dijo a Shion

-Pues vamos, sólo hay que esperar a que la monten -. todos se sentaron a comer pastel de Chocolate (después de cantarle al chinito Feliz cumpleaños) y acompañarlo con un vaso de leche

Dohko estaba abriendo sus demás regalitos que eran Dulces, libros y muñecos.

De repente vio otro paquete plano.

-¿Y esto que será?, no tene etiqueta -le quito la envoltura y la caja de cartón que lo cubría -. es un libro.

-¿De qué es tu libro? -le preguntó Shion.

-No sé, pero esta tarjetita me dice que me servirá mucho... Se llama... A ver, estos monitos parecen estar haciendo contorcionismos, Mmm aquí dice: Kamasutra -ante eso la mayoría escupió el café o la leche o se ahogaba con el pastel.

-¡¿Quién te dio eso?! -gruñó Diego.

-Nop sé -dijo -¿Es malo?

-No deberías de ver estas cosas a tu edad -Tomó el libro.

-Con seguridad fue ese infeliz - Emir tomó el libro pusieron el libro sobre la mesa. lejos del alcance del chinito.

-Atena, Apolo y Artemisa llegaron en ese momento acompañando del Patriarca.

-¡Felicidades! -Shasha abrazó a Dohko.

-Gracias Srita. Atena.

-Felicidades pequeño -Apolo y Artemisa lo felicitaron también al igual que el patriarca.

-Toma, te compramos un regalito -Artemisa le dio un paquete.

-No se hubieran molestado -lo tomó y lo abrió.

Era un hermoso conjunto chino negro con adornos de plata.

-Cielos -dijo.

-¿Por qué no te lo pruebas? -pidió Artemisa.

-Sí -subió a su habitación.

-¡Y bajas para que te lo veamos! -le gritó Emir.

-¡Sí! -gritó cuando subía los escalones.

15 minutos después bajó.

-¿Qué tal? -les dijo y muchos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-¿Ves? -le dijo Artemisa a su hermano -. te dije que le quedaría como anillo al dedo.

-¿Te gusta como me veo? -le preguntó a Shion.

-Me fascinas -le dijo.

-Gracias -Dohko se sentó a su lado y Shion lo abrazó.

-Por cierto . Dohkito ya tiene pareja, ya le dijo que sí a Shion.

-Eso es bueno para él -les sirvieron pastel también a ellos.

-Sí y vamos a llevarlo también a la feria y por otra parte tenemos que investigar quien le envió esto -. Emir les mostró el libro del Kamasutra.

-Tira eso -le dijo Apolo -, pero a mi cama -ante eso, Artemisa le dio un pellizco en el codo -Auch -Dohko se rió un poco.

-Ese libro merece ser quemado o ir directamente a la basura. Olaf -Atenha se lo entregó a su guarda espaldas, hazme ese favor y cuidadito de que me entere de que lo conservaste.

-Descuide Srita.

**Capítulo 15**

-Pero es mi libro, yo no quiero romperlo o maltratarlo de algún modo -Dohkito puso carita triste.

-Tú estás muy pequeño para ver estas barbaridades.

-¿Es sobre sexo? a mi ya casi me ultrajaban sexualmente, así que no creo que me cause problemas el que lo tenga.

-No Dohko, tú no verás este libro -dijo Apolo -. No es el momento, tal vez cuando tengas edad adulta no podamos impedírtelo, pero esto se tiene que ver cuando ya seas sexualmente activo con tu pareja.

(pensamiento de Shion al imaginarse a Dohkito desnudito Yumi Dohko desnudito sólo hay que imaginarse lo que pensó jejeje)

-Voy a llorar es mi regalo... Buaaaaa -se cubrió la cara y escondiéndola entre los brazos que tenía cruzados sobre la mesa y verdaderamente se soltó a llorar.

-No llores -Shion comenzó a consentirlo.

-Es que yo no quiero que lo destruyan, está bien que no quieran que lo vea, pero... ya sé ¿Y si lo donan a la biblioteca del pueblo para la sección de sexología?... a mi me van a dejar entrar en aquella sección hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad.

-Pienso que es una buena idea -dijo Shion.

-Sí y es hasta los 21 –le dijo Emir en tono cantarín.

-Eso no importa yo sabré esperar.

-Bien, ese libro será donado ala sección de sexología de la biblioteca del estado ateniense -dijo el patriarca.-

¿Y puedo llevarlo yo? -preguntó Dohko con carita de ilusión

- Sí -respondió el patriarca.

-¡Eh, viva! -cogió el libro y volvió a guardarlo dentro de su caja de cartón y escribió algo sobre éste: y le puso un moñito.

"¡Feliz no cumpleaños a la biblioteca! Con cariño: Dohko". Besos y abrazos incluidos

Ante eso, Shion rió.

-Ahora, antes de ir, primero me acabo el desayuno.

-Ok -dijo Apolo.

20 minutos después iba en compañía de Shion a la biblioteca, e iban agarrados de la mano. Shion cargaba el libro.

Llegaron a la biblioteca y ésta era grande y de mármol.

-Bonito lugar -dijo Shion.

-A mi me gusta venir a leer aquí -le dijo el chinito.

-Pues cuando quieras venimos -abrió la puerta y ambos entraron.

-Uyuyuyuy, nos va a llover, miren quien vino -dijo un chico que acomodaba las fichas de los libros en un cajón al verlos entrar.

-Buenos días Dohko -saludó otro -. Es bueno que vuelvas por aquí.-

¡Oh, pero sí también vienes de la mano de otro chico y muy apuesto! -dijo otro más -y por lo que veo éste si te conviene –los otros observaron a Shion detenidamente.-

Sí y a diferencia del otro, Shion si me quiere! . Bueno, eso pienso yo -se sonrojó un poquito

-¿Se llama Shion' –preguntò otro de ellos.

Sí y es el caballero dorado de Aries, bueno el aspirante y viene del Tibet y entrenó en Jamir.

-Pues por lo que veo se ve buen muchacho y que en verdad te ama

-Sí –Dohko se sonrojó de nuevo, creo que si me quiere más que el otro.

-No te quiero... te amo, o más bien dicho te idolatro –ante eso Dohko se sonrojó un muchito y Shion volvió a reir

Oye no lo sonrojes a sí –los de la biblioteca se reían. Ante eso Shion le sonrió y tomando a su chinito por la cadera lo inclinó un poco hacia a tras y lo besò con pasión.

-¡Sócrates que beso! –dijo uno de ellos Dohkito, tendrás que invitarnos a tu boda, ante eso el chinito de nuevo tenía un color carmesí en sus mejillas


End file.
